The present invention relates to a recording device for collecting and preserving audio and video evidence related the use of a firearm, capturing the firearm and user's sight picture and point of view (P.O.V.).
When law enforcement personnel discharges a firearm, an investigation(s) will automatically ensue. This investigation makes a determination if such actions were necessary and in accordance with the law and agency guidelines. The public and media raise questions of social responsibility and liability particularly when such actions result in injury or death
This invention will help preserve both the audio and visual of events leading up to an altercation and help solidify the moment as seen by the said interaction, and help solidify the movement as seen by the users (P.O.V.) for later discussion, training, and dissemination when needed.